fa_d2fandomcom-20200214-history
Saber (Gawain)
This page contains information about Gawain in Fate/Another. Innates Solar Embodiment * Type ''': Passive (Active Aura) ** ''Saber’s ability''' create replica of Sun at target location, which reveals nearby area and grants bonus magic resistance and evasion rate to allies within.'' * Area of Effect ': 666 (999) * '''Duration ': 9 seconds * 'Defensive Bonus ': 3% (6%) * 'Upgrade ': [Dawnbringer] ** Artificial Sun attached to nearest hero upon spawn. ** AoE increase by 50% and gain '''True Sight '''within 333 AoE. ** Increase defensive bonus by 2x. Abilities All of Gawain's basic abilities can be upgraded by choosing either Sunlight attribute, which focus on supportive spec, or Eclipse attribute, which focus on offensive spec. Invigorating Ray * 'Mana Cost ': 100 ** 'Type ': Great Magic ** 'Damage Type ': True / Pure ** 'Hotkey ': Q *** Saber bathe target with solar ray. **** 'On ally ': Heals target over time. **** 'On enemy ': Deals 66% of healing amount as pure damage over time. ***** Lv 1 : '''250 heal amount ***** Lv 2 : 325 heal amount ***** Lv 3 : 400 heal amount ***** Lv 4 : 475 heal amount ***** Lv 5 : 550 heal amount ** Cast Time ': 0.15 second ** '''Cast Range ': 800 ** 'Duration ': 5 seconds ** 'Cooldown ': 15 seconds ** 'Upgrade ': *** [Sunlight] **** ''Ally target gain '''20 bonus armor for the duration'' **** Ally target gain 30%''' bonus magic resistance'' *** [Eclipse] **** Enemy target will receive full damage instead of 66% of healing amount ** 'Additional note ': Effect does not stack on the same target with skill reset seal used. ** 'Additional note 2 ': Can be use on allies ward Blade of the Devoted * 'Mana Cost ': 200 ** 'Type ': Martial Art / Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm ** 'Damage Type ': Physical ** 'Hotkey ': W *** ''Saber enchants his blade, granting special effect on his '''next base attack **** On ally ': Heals target. **** '''On enemy ': Deals physical bonus damage of healing amount, and stunning them briefly ***** Lv 1 : '''350 heals amount ***** Lv 2 : 425 heals amount ***** Lv 3 : 500 heals amount ***** Lv 4 : 575 heals amount ***** Lv 5 : 650 heals amount *** Cast Time ': Instant *** '''Duration ': 5 seconds *** 'Cooldown ': 15/13/11/9/7 *** '''Bonus Movement Speed While Modifier Last : 10/15/20/25/30% *** Upgrade ': **** [Sunlight] ***** ''replenishes mana on target ally. ***** ''Reduce all of ally's ability cooldown by '''15 second, (This includes abilities that cannot be reset with skill reset seals)'' **** [Eclipse] ***** For '''3 second' after the first strike, consecutive base attacks activates same effect with 50% less damage after each strike. (Only works on enemy)'' *** Special ': Skill damage is dealt before base attack, and can be evaded depending on target's evasion. Saber will retain his enchanted blade state until it damaged / healed a target/ dispelled by S/EX or duration expires. *** '''Additional note ': Hitting allies will damage them after being healed from skill effect. Excalibur Galatine * 'Mana Cost ': 400 ** 'Type ': Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** 'Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Hotkey ': E *** Saber launches an orb of energy that travels to the target location and detonates. '' **** '''On ally ': Heals for 33% of damage **** 'On enemy ': Deals magical damage ***** Lv 1 : 700 damage ***** Lv 2 : 800 damage ***** Lv 3 : 900 damage ***** Lv 4 : 1300 damage ***** Lv 5 : 1500 damage *** ''Saber may self detonate orb at his will during it's flight by activating this ability again.'' ** 'Cast Range ': 1500 ** 'Area of Effect ': 500 ** 'Cast Time ': 0.15 second ** 'Cast Delay ': 1.75 seconds ** 'Total Pause time ': 2 seconds ** 'Cooldown ': 36 seconds ** 'Upgrade ': *** [Sunlight] **** Allies will receive 50% additional healing for 3 second over time *** [Eclipse] **** Deals additional magic damage to enemy up to 30% on how close the target is toward the center of explosion ** 'Additional Detail ': Saber is stunned and revoked while in pause time. Sun's Embrace * 'Mana Cost ': 800 ** 'Type ': Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** 'Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Hotkey ': R *** Saber infuses target with element of Sun, dealing magical damage to nearby enemies over duration. **** '''On Ally : Also doubles target's magic resistance and then heals for (target's magic resistance)% of missing health. **** On Enemy : Also amplifies incoming non-magic damage from abilities by target’s magic resistance ***** Lv 1 : 700 damage ***** Lv 2 : 900 damage ***** Lv 3 : 1100 damage ***** Lv 4 : 1300 damage ***** Lv 5 : 1500 damage ** Cast Range ': 900 ** '''Area of Effect ': 800 ** 'Cast Time ': 0.6 second ** 'Duration ': 8 seconds ** 'Cooldown ': 45 seconds ** 'Upgrade ': *** [Sunlight] **** Ally target gain 30% bonus magic resistance *** [Eclipse] **** Enemy target stun for 1.5 seconds Attributes Dawnbringer * 'Master's Mana Cost ': 13 ** ''Artificial Sun gets attached to nearest hero within radius upon spawn and has 50% increased vision range, as well as stealth detection in 333 range. In addition, the defensive bonus doubled.'' Blessing of Fairy * 'Master's Mana Cost ': 12 ** ''Saber restores 500 health upon taking fatal damage'' ** 'Cooldown ': 60 seconds Divine Meltdown * 'Master's Mana Cost ': 11 ** '''Divine Meltdown : Causes all Artificial Suns on the map to emit scorching heat for '''5' seconds, inflicting pure damage to enemies within 800 radius based on their current health. Damage per second starts at 9% and diminishes down to 5% per second over time.'' *** Hotkey ': F *** '''Mana Cost ': 0 *** 'Damage Type ': True / Pure **** 'Damage ': 9% ~> 5% per second *** 'Area of Effect ': 800 *** 'Duration ': 5 seconds *** 'Cooldown ': 60 seconds ** 'Special ': Each artificial suns deals damage individually to enemies. Sunlight * 'Master's Mana Cost ': 17 ** ''Enhances supportive nature of Saber, improving ability effect on ally.'' *** '''Invigorating Ray : Also grants 30% bonus magic resistance and increases armor by 20. *** Blade of Devoted : replenishes mana and reduces cooldown of all abilities by 15 seconds *** Excalibur Galatine : 50% additional heal is done over next 3 seconds *** Sun’s Embrace : Grants 30% bonus magic resistance * Additional Note ''': ''Saber may not obtain both '''Sunlight and Eclipse attribute*'' Eclipse * Master's Mana Cost ''': 17 ** ''Enhances offensive capability of Saber, improving ability effects on enemy.'' *** '''Invigorating Ray : Deals full damage *** Blade of Devoted : For 3 seconds, Consecutive base attacks activate same effect with 50% less damage. *** Excalibur Galatine : Deals up to 50% more damage based on how close target is to the center of explosion. Maximum damage in the radius of 100 from the center. *** Sun’s Embrace : Stuns for 1.5 seconds * Additional Note ''': ''Saber may not obtain both '''Sunlight and Eclipse attribute*'' Super Nova (Combo) * Activation Sequence ': Cast Invigorating Ray and Sun's Embrace (Q-R) within 3 second of first cast. ** Invigorating Ray and Sun's Embrace do not need to be cast on same target * '''Status Requirement ': 20 in all stats ** ''Saber enchants target with cosmic energy, grating '''magic immunity '''ally or enemy alike, and causing nearby Artificial Suns to follow the target for the duration. At the end, all Artificial Suns attached to target create a gravitational collapse, inflicting destructive damage to enemies in larger area and stunning them. '''Each subsequent Sun explosion after first deals 33% less damage'' *** Type ': Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm *** '''Damage Type ': Magic *** 'Total mana cost of spells ': 900 and more *** 'Damage ': 1000 + for each subsequent suns) *** 'Area of Effect ': 1000 *** '''Magic Immunity Duration : 8 seconds *** Cooldown ': 170 seconds * '''Additional note ': Super nova does not generate sun on it's own. * '''Additional note 2 : '''Can only be casted to allied heroes Gameplay Build Suggestion * '''Sunlight Skill Order : Q = E > Stats > W > R * Eclipse Skill Order ''': W = E > Stats > Q or R and then the rest * '''Core Attributes: Sunlight or Eclipse, Blessing of Fairy Gameplay Tips * When you get Dawnbringer use it on your front liner to provide them more vision range, flying vision and truesight(all front liner has poor vision range) * White Saber can deal every type of damage to enemy from Physical, Magic and Pure * Sunlight ** When you build Sunlight, it is better to get Soul Link and Mass Healing Scroll instead of S/EX ** Invest 5-10 points in Move Speed so you can catch allies and keep them alive easier ** Your W can also reduce allies combo cooldown too, look for allies with combo on cooldown and reduce it as much as you can. ** Best combo is to W allies with Clairvoyance (Red Saber, Archer(5th)), abuse it repetitively to completely gain vision advantage over enemy. * Eclipse ** Pair with Pure Damage dealer like Lancer(4th), R can easily kill the target as it stun target for 1.5 second (the duration cover all Pure damage skill cast time in this game) and further amplify non-magic damage. Category:Servants